


Fate/Stardust

by ElennaLyu



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu
Summary: 防塌搬运。成文时间2012年，搬运时间2020年。雁中心全员无cp向。尼尔·盖曼伪童话风。
Relationships: Matou Kariya & Matou Sakura, Matou Kariya & Tohsaka Aoi
Kudos: 5





	1. 1.	间桐樱离开了虫仓，月亮在看着她。

世界诞生自歌。

1\. 间桐樱离开了虫仓，月亮在看着她。

间桐樱离开虫仓，朝间桐府邸的大门外走。间桐府的大堂里没有一丝光，每一扇窗都掩得严丝密缝。她听见成百上千的虫子在木地板的夹层间合唱，高音部摩擦它们前足上的绒毛，低音部则振动翅根。柞树光秃凸起的枝节像死者的指骨那样拍打窗框和玻璃，发出褴褛而毛骨悚然的伴奏。歌声一波波地远去，变成四散的黑色浪花。樱叹了口气，一只翅刃虫从她的毛衣领里爬出来，用脚勾着线与线之间的缝隙用力一跳，加入到兄弟姐妹们的夜间乐团里去了。  
她小心绕过那些在阴影里伸出一只脚，想绊得她哭出来的家具，轻手轻脚地推开门。

间桐樱上一次出门还是在间桐雁夜活着的时候，雁夜偷偷带她溜下山，去神社系了一张许愿的符纸，给她买了一整盒加千岛酱的章鱼烧——爷爷和鹤野叔叔从来不给她买。不仅如此，爷爷还找了一个奇怪的人来吓她。她知道假如自己不听爷爷的话，就会变成和那个人一样，看起来破破烂烂，被虫子吃得干干净净。她从虫仓出来的时候很害怕，她想去找雁夜叔叔，和雁夜叔叔在一起的时候她总是能好过一点儿。  
她已经很久没有见到雁夜叔叔了。准确点说，自从上次雁夜叔叔和她在虫仓外面道别之后就再也没有见过。爷爷告诉她雁夜叔叔去旅行，不会回来了。  
樱不相信。在小女孩看来，雁夜叔叔会信守对她的承诺。他还要带她去公园，和远坂家的葵阿姨和小凛一起玩。雁夜叔叔不会一声不吭地离开她，这是间桐樱少数可以相信的事。  
十一月瑟冷的风从她毛衣的间隙里钻进去，在她冻得通红的耳根旁唱一首关于凋零和死亡的歌。樱感到四肢骨头深处都冷了起来，匆忙披上大衣。而冷风不依不挠地从大衣的针脚里冒出头，那首不受欢迎的歌和虫子们的声音和在了一起，在她身后越来越远。樱咬了咬牙，裹紧自己，推开门。  
门环上的黄铜狮子发出一声像是咆哮的叹息，她吓得一缩，身后的间桐府安静得仿佛一只卧在黑暗中的怪物。没有人醒来。  
她赶紧从缝隙里溜了出去。

樱的第一个目的地离这儿不远，她只需要绕到府邸的后面。然而风像同她过不去似地使劲唱歌，歌声回荡的地方，空气变得像刀一样锋利，在她龟裂发红的脸颊上左划一道，右划一道。扬起的头发朝嘴里扎去，她走得很慢，感觉脚趾在厚实的绒靴里依然冻得生冷。西半边天空挂了一弯萧索的残月，月亮的眼睛很漂亮，像春天的柳叶那样细颀，睫毛在眼下投出一片蝴蝶形状的影子。那是美丽女人的眼睛，然而只有一只，并且冷漠而茫然，仿佛她心灵深处的那盏灯在九百万年前便随着北极星一起熄灭了一般。她沉默地注视着她，目光随着她缓缓前进，影子拉得修长。几颗星星稀稀落落地点缀着她，银河不知哪里去了，这使她看起来更加寒酸而哀戚。  
樱在屋角停下来，抬起头与月亮对视。  
“月亮是没有眼睛的。”她说。  
“我有。”月亮不高兴地回答，那果然是个女人，声音直接在樱脑海里响起，温柔而淡漠，“我有眼睛，我能看见你。”  
“你为什么要看着我？”樱下意识捂住了自己的手袋，她只带了一只紫色的小山羊皮手袋出门。  
“这里只有你一个人。”月亮厌倦地说，美丽的独眼轻轻阖上，樱顿时感到四周又暗了几分，“我也不知道为什么要看你，但是我只有你可以看。”  
“好吧，”樱放开护在胸前的手，“你知道雁夜叔叔在哪里么？”  
月亮眨眨眼，然后很轻地叹了口气。她叹气的声音是如此柔和，乃至于樱感到自己眼前起了一层朦胧的淡金色雾气。  
“我不认识他。”末了她说，“你要去找他？”  
“是的，”樱朝月光所能及的地方挪去，她准备接着出发，“既然你不知道，我先走了。”  
“我就接着看你吧。”月亮懒洋洋地垂下眼，“说不定你找到他的时候我也能解开我的疑惑。”  
“你的疑惑？”樱停下脚步。  
“我为什么独自一人在这里，悲伤得仿佛窒息一般。”  
她的口吻听上去确实有她认为的那样悲伤。于是樱点点头。  
“你可以看着我。”间桐家的女孩对独眼的悲伤月亮说，“作为交换，请你在路上为我照明。”  
“我是晴天夜晚的月亮。”月亮依然用那种飘渺而淡漠的语气说，“以那个和宇宙一样长久的伟大星系之名，只要我一刻注视着你，你就不会无法看见自己的心，不会在黑暗中失去方向。”  
“谢谢。”樱很轻地笑了笑，拔开脚继续往前走。  
月亮漂亮的眼睛蒙上了一层淡淡的水色，目光朝她稍稍倾斜，柔金色的光华从樱肩头暖暖滑落，她感到一切似乎都亮了许多。  
焦黄色的枯草长得没过了她的脚，在黑暗中呈深褐色。樱跨过被草覆盖的排水沟，往间桐府邸的后面绕去。


	2. 2.	一棵叫言峰绮礼的树说，旋转木马十二点开。

间桐宅邸后面的那棵柞树已经很老了，说不定和间桐脏砚一样老。因此每年入秋的时候它落叶总是最快最早，到了初冬的十一月，只剩下稀稀拉拉的几片泥黄色叶子像是用文具店里的廉价胶水黏在枯骨一般的树干上。它就用那些没有知觉的枝干末端拍打间桐家大厅的窗户，大风天过去后，樱总是可以看见玻璃上刮擦出的细小划痕，靠那些划痕读出老树想对她说的话。它是邪恶的间桐府邸里冬天最吓人的树，但是樱不怕它，偶然还能对树说说她的心事。雁夜叔叔走后，她就只有这一个伙伴了。  
但是今晚老柞树有些不一样。  
樱走近了一些，好看清楚——月亮总是把光洒在她身上，所以她周围比其他地方都亮。她没有找到老柞树身上那些在漫长的岁月里木化的节疤。柞树凋零殆尽的叶子都回来了，现在它像一个意气风发的年轻人那样，树皮下面的导管和筛管里充满能量。它的枝干光洁健壮，树叶茂密饱满。  
但是它们有什么不一样。它的树干是白色的，那是上好豆腐的通透白色，看起来像里海东岸出产的玉矿一样莹洁；而它的树叶就像麻婆豆腐的辣酱那样绯红，在每一条豆腐色的枝干表面熊熊燃烧。  
樱稍稍俯身向前，这样她就可以看到，柞树莹白的主干上凸起的纹路组成了一张脸。那是一张成年男子的脸，宛如刀削的面容英俊而深刻，神情没有分毫破绽。男子戴着的项链末端垂下一个简单的十字，看上去似乎是神父之类的人佩在胸前的那种。  
她后退了一步，柞树上的脸睁开眼睛与她对视，绽开一个诡谲的笑容，就仿佛那个笑容是用水彩笔画上去的一般。樱感到更冷了。她周身的光更亮了一些，她在心里朝月亮感激地笑笑，尽管月光和水一样凉。  
“间桐樱，”树上的脸似笑非笑地看着她，“你终于来了。”  
“你是谁？”樱警觉地看着他。  
“我是言峰绮礼。”树上的脸认真地说，像一个神父所能的那样虔诚。  
“我不认识你。”樱想了想，回答。  
“我认识你。”自称言峰绮礼的树没有管她，“间桐樱，我认识你，也认识间桐雁夜。”  
“你认识雁夜叔叔？”樱下意识朝前跨了一步，“你知道他在哪里么？”  
“他去了离开的人们所在的世界。”树郑重地看着她，然而樱依然感到一种难以言喻的诡异在那张正义伙伴般的脸后面冷冷地微笑，“你必须去那里才能找到他。”  
“我要怎么去…你知道我在找他？”  
“我知道，”树在寒风中伸了个懒腰，满身血红色的卵形叶片像旗帜那样迎风招摇，发出直至宇宙深处的，浩大的沙沙声，“我当然知道。我也知道要怎么去那个世界，所有离开的人们都在那里。”  
樱死死地盯着那棵麻婆豆腐色的柞树——它现在看上去可一点儿也不老了，试图从中看出什么端倪。一会儿后她终于放弃了这个徒劳无功的举动，她没有其他办法可想了。  
“柞树上没有人脸，”末了她说，“也不会说话。”  
“白天是这样。”叫做言峰绮礼的柞树不以为然地说，樱想如果他能摇头的话，一定已经把脑袋晃掉下来了，“但现在是夜晚。夜晚是另一个世界——世界有很多个。夜晚的世界里树上有人脸，能说话；月亮有眼睛，会看。夜晚的世界里一切都会说话，只要你想和它们交谈。”  
“你说的都是真的？”樱小心翼翼地靠近过去。  
“无论在哪个世界里，神明都看着我们。”树薄薄的唇抿成了一条线，“他们会知道这一切都是真的。”  
“那好吧，”樱呼出一口气，面前立刻浮起了一片暗色的雾霭，“那你能带我去找雁夜叔叔么？”  
“哦，这可不能。”树扯了扯嘴角，嘴边的树皮裂开辐射状的口子，“那是离去的人们所在的世界，我不在那里，所以我现在是一棵能说话但是不能走的树。”  
“那我要怎么去？”樱不禁着急起来，面前的雾越来越浓。  
“你可以选一片我的叶子给你带路。”树一本正经地回答，假装看不到她呼吸中夹杂的抽气声，“放心，它们每一片都是言峰绮礼。”  
樱将信将疑地上前，视野被繁茂的树叶切割得支离破碎。烈焰在她眼前随风起舞，从铺天盖地的红色中间她看见一缕夜的碎片在远处缓缓泄下。  
她选了视线范围内最大最饱满的叶子，仔细地沿着叶柄的纹路折下。  
树上的脸闭上眼睛，不出声了。  
樱离开了柞树，就着月光端详那片深红色的树叶，发现纵横的叶脉也组成了一张与树一模一样的脸。  
她把树叶别在外套的第一颗铜扣子里。  
“我们该往哪里走？”她问。  
“去公园。”树叶说，“我们得去那里给你找一匹独角兽。”

间桐樱蹑手蹑脚地下了圆藏山。山路的阶梯上覆满杂草，枯死的风信子和马觅草搅成一团，踩上去黏腻而危险。她不得不放慢脚步，免得一个跟头摔下山去，或是弄出让爷爷或鹤野叔叔发现的响声，那样她就再也见不到雁夜叔叔了。寒风喧嚣入骨，月光依然不离不弃地从她肩头滚落，成为一潭清冷的亮色。这或多或少让她好受了一些。  
“你说你是言峰绮礼。”为了抵御寒冷，她轻声开始说话。  
“是。”麻婆酱色的柞树叶回答。  
“你认识雁夜叔叔？”  
“没错。”  
“你知道的雁夜叔叔是什么样的人呢？”她试探着问道，“你还记得么？”  
树叶嗤嗤地笑起来。  
“哦，当然，雁夜可是个令人难忘的家伙。”树叶在她的扣眼里来回颤抖，发出沙沙的声音，“他是个难得的，创造愉悦之事的好材料。”  
“雁夜叔叔才不是材料。”樱不高兴地说，一边小心翼翼地把脚放在下一级台阶正中央，“间桐家只有他对我好，他是个好人。”  
“他确实是个好人。”树叶发出的沙沙声更大了，“正因此，他实在很有趣，欣赏他命运的破灭实在是一大趣事。”  
“雁夜叔叔一定很讨厌你。”樱没有完全听懂树叶的话，因而她只能抿起嘴，终于踏上了坚实的地面。  
“那是当然。”树叶志得意满地说，“除了你父亲，他最讨厌我了。”

说起公园，间桐樱只知道一个。  
这个在女孩的世界中独一无二的去处坐落在距离深山町尚有好几站公交车的地方。公园的草坪用尼龙绳拦了起来，一块写着“养草期”的铁皮标牌像废弃的田野里最后一只稻草人那样孤零零地在夜幕深紫色的背景下巍然伫立。新都宏伟的轮廓没入夜色，隐隐绰绰。  
樱颤巍巍地抬起脚跨过尼龙绳，往雁夜叔叔带她去过的那片草坪走。她似乎记得自己曾经常来这里，还和什么人一起来，在这里有时还能见到雁夜叔叔。但那是很久很久以前了，她记不太清。  
她在草坪边的秋千里坐下，好让自己休息一会儿。她走了很长的路，脚底发麻。休眠期的草无精打采地躺在她脚边。  
“现在我们该怎么办？”她有些没好气地拨了拨领口的树叶。  
“你必须骑独角兽才能去那个世界。”树叶不紧不慢地说，看起来对此毫不介意，“别着急，旋转木马午夜十二点开。”  
“晚上旋转木马不会开的。”她把脚跟搁在地上摇晃脚尖，公园的旋转木马悄无声息地坐落在十几步远外，与她中间隔着过去常常玩耍的草坪，像一片幽暗的城堡剪影。  
“现在是夜晚。”树叶强调道，“只要等到十二点，别担心，已经不远了。”  
她攥着自己的袖口在寒冷的风中等待。她没有表。  
钟声从她脚下的大地中沉沉响起。  
城堡的灯打开了。

樱抬手遮住眼睛，光强得她几乎要落下泪来。每一盏灯都在竭尽生命发光，光芒所及的世界灯火通明。休眠中的草开始苏醒，向上笔直生长，茂密的新叶青翠欲滴。夜色被哗地一下冲散，变得稀疏而模糊，光像火焰那样扑向天际。货真价实的宝石在城堡的每一个角落闪闪发亮，高贵的人们骑着血统纯正的马匹从她面前起伏而过。指挥棒重重地朝下挥去，中提琴的弦颤抖起来，气流从手风琴的管厢中婉转而过。圣母颂悠悠响起，在金碧辉煌的表面肆意流淌。少女在歌声中接过骑士手中的花束，与心爱的人牵手转进她看不见的背面。  
她睁大了眼睛，任由那些流光溢彩在她眼底绽开烟火。树叶没有说话。  
灯火越来越灿烂，音乐越来越悠扬，少女和骑士不见了。她看到遍身鲜血的男爵握着小个子橙发男子的手面色虔诚地祷告；看到没有头的蓝衣男人抱紧了遍身弹孔的红发女人；许多戴着骷髅面具的黑衣人；男孩的身形瘦小而笔直，望向远方某个已不在那里的影子；风衣猎猎作响，握着枪的手从里面缓慢而坚决地举起，美丽的银发女人抱着女孩面朝枪口；深红色的男人在一片惹眼的金色光芒中坠下；黑色骑士的身影像卡了壳的磁带那样不断摇晃。  
一切转进背面之后，她看见了独角兽。  
那是一匹奇怪的独角兽，只有右边一半身体像雁夜叔叔讲的故事里那样通体银白，摸起来像水一样流畅柔软，眼睛是夜一样深沉温柔的黑色；左边一半的皮毛却是了无生气的灰色，眼睛也是浑浊的蛋白色，就连角也被分成了白色和灰色的两半。它走下旋转木马的转台，朝她走来。它走起路来左半边身体不听使唤，看上去一瘸一拐。樱有些怀疑这样的独角兽能不能让她骑着去找雁夜叔叔，不过她很喜欢它，它让她感到安心了一些，不那么冷了。  
“这就是我们要找的独角兽。”树叶在她外套的扣眼里沙沙作响，“现在我们可以出发了。”


	3. 3. 钥匙在地下车库，那里有曾经唯一的同伴。

“我不喜欢这样。”樱摇了摇头，树叶随着她的动作发出空旷的响声，“它看起来太虚弱了。”  
独角兽用黑色的眼睛忧郁地望着她，那只眼睛像传说中的黑曜石一样清明，樱可以在里面看见稀稀落落的星星，还有同样神色愁苦的月亮。在樱看来，独角兽看着的似乎不是她，而是月亮。  
她伸手抚了抚独角兽银白色的毛，它们像月光那样从她五指间不着痕迹地流过去。她又摸了摸灰色的那一边，那里的毛像杂草一样凌乱丛生，像死了一般僵硬，穿过手套织物的缝隙，扎痛了她的手心，于是她收回手。  
“它太虚弱了。”樱看着一瘸一拐，眼神黯淡的独角兽，对树叶重复道，在心中想象它曾经像沐浴在满月柔和饱满的光泽中那样高洁美丽，“我不能骑它，它受不了我的重量，说不定会受伤。”  
“好吧。”树叶不情愿地说，“或许只要和一匹独角兽同行就能到达那里，我们还是快点走吧，已经是后半夜了，我们得在天亮前赶到。”  
“天亮后会发生什么？”她问。  
“去那个世界的入口只在夜晚的世界。”树叶忽然安静下来，风声顿时再次主导了空气中一百种声音的合唱，“我们得走了。”  
“我们该往哪里走？”  
“跟着独角兽。”树叶压低了声音，樱猜想它上面的脸此刻一定表情严肃，“它知道入口在哪儿。我们最好快点儿，我感到星宿在谈论什么可怕的预言，这可不太妙。”  
“那又是什么？”樱从手提包里翻出雁夜叔叔送她的荧光玻璃发带，扎在独角兽看起来像双色冰淇淋的角上，另一端捏在自己手里。  
“快点儿。”树叶没有回答。

间桐樱一手捏着发带——它在夜幕中呈草莓糖果的活泼颜色，亦步亦趋地跟在独角兽活着的那一边。光一样明亮柔软的毛时不时蹭到她的脸，这和始终不离不弃地映照着她的月光一样令她安心了不少。她偶然抬起头来看月亮，她美丽的眼睛藏在紫罗兰色的云后面若隐若现，和先前一样黯淡忧伤，睫毛阴影深邃。  
树叶安静了许多，现在他多半时候不说话，也不兴高采烈地发出沙沙声，只是沉默地呆在樱胸前的扣眼里，叶脉中央的脸扭成沉思的神情。  
独角兽走得很慢，它死去的一半要费很大的劲才能跟上活着的，并且看上去随时都会脱落，害得整个身体失去平衡，跌倒在地。她不知道是什么让这匹俊美的生物变成这副模样，她想那一定是世界上最可怕的事，就算在夜晚的世界里也不例外。

樱认为他们得等到快要凌晨时才能走完这一程。而事实上她到达市民会馆的时候，下弦月已经沉到了天空的一角，让出大片空落落的深紫色夜幕。月亮的神情更加愁苦，她美丽的眼睛垂下，在大地上洒下成片青黑色的影子。然而樱感到淡金色的柔光依然从她裹着厚重外套的肩头水一般流淌而下。她在心里朝月亮微笑表示感谢。  
独角兽低着头缓慢而不安地朝地下室走。樱小心地跟上去，树叶随着她迈下楼梯的每个动作上下抖擞。  
在夜晚的世界里，市民会馆是唯一灯火通明的建筑，从远处看就像一盏从里面点燃的煤油灯。然而独角兽却带着他们往地下室去，那里漆黑一片。  
“我们得先去拿钥匙。”树叶解释说，在她领口刻着虫子图案的铜扣里抖了抖。  
“钥匙是什么？”樱跟上独角兽摇摇晃晃的步子，在阶梯上它跌倒的危险看起来更加大了，不如说它还在挪动这件事本身简直是个奇迹。  
“雁夜的记忆，”树若有所思地回答，月亮没法跟他们来这里，他们唯一的光源是独角兽半身银白柔亮的毛，“要去那些记得雁夜的人那里拿来记忆，然后入口的门才会打开。”  
樱抿了抿嘴，没有说话。他们终于来到了阶梯的最底端，冬木市民会馆的地下车库冷得出奇，她不禁缩起了脖子。眼前没有光，她什么都看不清了。  
独角兽朝前迈开步子。  
“不要跟去。”树叶小声而庄重地提醒她，“这是独角兽和骑士之间的事。”  
“骑士？”樱顿在原地，攥紧了袖口。  
柞树叶朝前扬了扬，示意她看。  
待到樱的眼睛适应了黑暗，她才发现地下车库里并不是什么都没有。从她的角度，可以看到密密麻麻的血丝从远处一直延伸到她脚下，看上去像是充血爆裂的毛细血管。那些血管发出骇人的荧光，爬上地下车库的四面墙壁，扎进车位栏、标识和排气管道里去。地下车库的轮廓溶解在血红的光里，仿佛某种野兽饥肠辘辘的胃壁。樱怀疑等一下它就会向中间收缩，把他们挤成一团，血管从水泥和钢铁中伸出，吸收消化她的血肉。  
这样的念头让她尽可能地缩进外套里，目不转睛地注视着独角兽步履不稳地前进。  
独角兽银色的毛发照亮了四周，樱看到它正朝着一片比四周的黑暗更加深沉的影子过去。她想开口喊它回来，说不定他们可以用其他办法拿到钥匙。然而空气在她的喉管里凝成某种窒息的东西，她发不出声音。  
独角兽在那片影子前面停下，荧光草莓色的发带轻轻垂在身旁。  
现在樱看到了，那片黑色的影子是人的形状。所有黑暗世界里的绯红血管都来源于他，所有的血管都在那里汇成无数束牢不可破的绳索。黑暗的人影被它们缠住，悬在半空，他的胸口有一个血红色的洞，仿佛所有血丝的巢穴一般触目惊心。  
独角兽轻轻地靠近，它的脚步沉重，然而姿态轻柔。  
“他们在说话么？”樱摒住气息小声问。  
“或许吧。”树叶满不在乎地说，“那是一片雁夜的记忆，是他生前留下某个愿望的地方。”  
“雁夜叔叔的记忆？”她困惑地摇了摇头，“和那边的人？他是谁，为什么在这里？”  
独角兽艰难地用后腿站起，将头埋进黑影颈间。四周的血丝开始后退，慢慢朝黑影心脏的位置收回。  
“他是个骑士。”树叶像是想起了什么令人愉悦的事一般，“他是…雁夜唯一的同伴。”  
骑士的心脏变得像一块烙铁一样鲜红滚烫，所有不甘与怨恨的血丝都回到了那里。地下车库重归彻底的黑暗。绯红与银白彼此照映，成为樱视野范围内仅有的光。  
“雁夜曾经拿走了骑士的心去战斗，”树叶低声说，“现在他把心还了回去，那位骑士终于自由了。”  
独角兽像是终于完成了什么一般转身朝他们走来，脚步看起来比原先更加虚晃。远处殷红光芒中的骑士越来越小，逐渐消失。  
独角兽终于回到樱身边的时候，樱抱了抱它，感到它左半身的毛变得更加僵冷，并在不断脱落枯萎。它似乎疲惫极了，原本清亮的黑色眼睛深处也有什么沉下去。然而它温柔地蹭了蹭樱的手，让她重新把发带握在手中。

“你说夜晚世界里一切都会说话。”跨上新一级台阶的时候樱说。  
“差不多是这样。”树叶安安稳稳地在她扣眼里翕了翕，“一切都会说话。”  
“但是独角兽从来没有说话，”樱指出，不知为何她并不为他们正在接近目的地而高兴，“它会说吗？”  
“不会。”树叶的口气听起来对自己话中的漏洞毫不在意，“它…它有点儿不同，应该说，我们现在所在的世界是由它构成的，它本身就是这个世界的秘密，所以它不能把秘密说出来。”  
“夜晚世界的人们都好悲伤。”樱兀自说，没有接话。  
“不悲伤的人是不会留在这里的，”树叶懒洋洋地回答，“夜晚是愿望的世界，未竟的愿望组成了它。”  
樱沉默了半晌，最后还是用左手把树叶按得紧了些。  
“我想雁夜叔叔了。”她闷闷不乐地说。  
他们继续前进。


	4. 4. 小樱与骑士从上空飞过冬木市，他们经过的地方天亮了。

樱跟在独角兽半步之后，沿着来时的路线往上走。她把发带攥得极紧，紧得在这森寒的天气里手心冒汗。她害怕自己一松手独角兽就会倒下去，尽管她想自己帮不了它什么。  
市民会馆的地上主体建筑灯火煌煌，巨大的水晶吊灯像一座天空中的宫殿那样悬在他们头顶上方，面目逼真的天使朝向八个方位，双臂舒展，神色虔诚，天国之花在他们脚边如同蔓延的火焰那样绽放。交错的灯光在舞台中央投下一块斑斓而陆离的光斑，仿佛即将迎接夜晚世界的最高统治者一般。然而观众席上没有一个人，空荡得像是被遗忘了的梦境。  
间桐樱朝前跨了一步。  
“这里就是入口。”树叶在她领边发出细微的响声，“从这里开始你只能自己去了。”  
“那里除了一个杯子外什么也没有。”樱不安地把袖口攥成了一团，独角兽在她身旁忧愁地望着她。  
“就是那个杯子。”树叶像是教导愚钝的学生般循循善诱着说，“那个金色的杯子，那就是入口。”  
“我…要怎么做？”她感到浑身忽冷忽热，心脏像一本被反复开阖的书一般张合不止。  
“我不知道，”树叶上的脸摆出了一副神父般的表情，神色巍然得足以让人在上面刻上十字架，“不过我想你会明白的，只要你到达了那里。毕竟要去那个世界的人是你。”  
独角兽垂下头，用完好的那一边贴上她的脸。  
樱再次伸开双臂抱了抱它，柔软的银色和枯朽的灰色一并落在身上。她决定把那条发带留给它作为领路的答谢，它给她的感觉就像雁夜叔叔一样温柔。  
她很轻地与它话了别，然后转身迈上舞台两旁的阶梯。灯光洒满了所有的年华，舞台就像她第一次见到独角兽的那座旋转木马一样金碧辉煌。她再次感到身上有些冷，月亮已经看不见她很久了。  
她朝舞台中央那张雕刻精致的桌子走去，桌子上的金杯看起来就像是某场盛大而残酷的赛事最后颁发给唯一胜者的奖品，比整个华美绚烂的世界更加辉煌。她稍许侧开脸才不致被那样的光芒灼伤。  
水晶吊灯上的天使开始跳舞，他们手拉手转着圈，男人面容英俊，女人五官优美，神色都像真正的天国子民一样安然无瑕。英雄时代以来每一种记入谱系的乐器在他们中间奏响，大洋两岸每一个民族的舞步在他们中间旋转。他们唱着一首悠久而浩大的歌，歌里讲述一场战争末尾，大火焚烧了整个国度，一群受惊起飞的鸽子从焦黑的尸骸上方仓惶而过。  
她终于来到了圣杯面前。她稍许弯下腰，注视着她整晚旅途的终点。杯面微微晃动，她这才注意到杯子里盛着水，水清澈得仿佛不存在。  
她紧紧盯着水面，猜想或许这样就能看见自己的倒影。  
她看见了老柞树，看见它在十一月萧冷的风中舒展自己满身血红的叶子，树干像年轻时一样光滑洁白。它的影子逐渐收缩，变成一个高大而黑暗的男人。那个男人用一种捉摸不透的目光看着她，她知道他的脸正是树上的那张脸，但是她不认识他。  
然后她看见了月亮，美丽忧郁的女人眼睛微微垂下，睫毛打出一片蝶翼般的青色影子，看上去不可方物。眼睛开始朝外延伸，变成了整张女人的脸。她有一头平直的墨绿色长发，容颜像传说中的大和抚子一样温和优美。然而她神色忧愁而恍惚，用一种欲言又止的目光注视着她。  
女人的脸在水中融化，辗转揉合成独角兽的样子。半生半死的独角兽仅有的一只活着的眼睛与她目光相接。黑色瞳仁变成了人的眼睛，在一张消瘦枯败，经络横生的脸上朝她吃力地扬起一个不对称的微笑。  
她几乎尖叫起来，然而水面再度漾开。  
这一次她终于看到了她自己。  
不，那不是她。  
水镜中的少女与她面容相似，却有一头和她不一样的深茶色头发，扎成两股合度而不失俏皮的马尾。樱隐约记得那样的深茶色，然而她想不起来更多了。  
少女和她看起来一样大，然而神色坚毅而卓越。孔雀蓝的目光与她相遇，她下意识俯下身。  
「快走，樱，」她看见镜中的少女形状漂亮的唇上下开阖，「离开这里。」  
她凑得更近了一些。  
「这里就要崩塌了，」少女急切地说，「不要留在这里，不要去那个世界。樱，不要去，那是离开的人们去的地方，你不属于那里。求你，赶快离开，我亲爱的妹妹…赶快离开这里！」  
“我要去找雁夜叔叔。”樱没头没脑地回答。  
「不，不是这样的。」  
她听见了月亮的声音。这是她进入市民会馆以来第一次听见她，她的声音依然温柔清冷，却不似过去那样慵懒了。  
「你不能去那里，樱，」月亮——远坂葵夫人泫然欲泣地说，「离开了的人们才去。他们会在那里看着你们走完自己的路途，去那里与他们团聚。他们是不会离开你的，我的孩子，我们不会离开你。」  
「你的路途还没有结束，」凛皱着好看的眉环顾四周，像在担心什么似的，「不要放弃。我和妈妈不会离开你，雁夜叔叔也不会。」  
“可是我好久没有见到他了。”樱不安起来，她想或许有什么事要发生了，“雁夜叔叔…”  
「他在你的心所在的地方。」葵夫人温和地看着她，目光被颤抖的水纹折射成几段色彩柔软的记忆，落进她的眼底，「就算过去的我强迫自己忘记，就算现在的我真的忘记了，你仍是我的女儿，樱，我亲爱的樱，你要坚强。因为死亡不过是去旅行。」  
「因为，死亡不过是去旅行。」  
像一卷划花的老磁带终于寿终正寝一般，水面陡然沉入黑暗。  
火焰腾空而起，天使们的歌声到达了最后一小节，那群鸽子飞过变成废墟的城市和颗粒无收的田野，终于失掉了最后一丝力气，直直朝下坠落。火红的苍原上洒满没有墓碑的骨骸。  
污黑的泥从金杯中汹涌而出，沾上的木板被烧穿，发出呲呲的响声和呛人的气味。火焰的包围圈渐渐收紧，樱跌坐在地，感到滚滚黑烟顷刻间充满了整个胸腔。身体仿佛从内侧开始发烫，眼泪混着汗水从她额角滑下，渗进口中。咸腻的味道令她陡然惊醒过来，她哭着尖叫。葵和凛的声音都不见了。  
银色光芒倏地一闪。  
她从朦胧的泪眼里看见了独角兽，它虚弱得不成样子，一些灰色的毛尖被烧成了焦黑色。那只黑色的眼睛目不转睛地盯着她，漫天猩红的光在它周身泼下阴晴不定的影子。  
她咬了咬牙，抱住它的脖子跨上去。草莓红色的发带拂到了她的脸。  
独角兽稍稍蹲下，然后仿佛决意耗尽仅剩的生命一般，它跃了起来。  
火焰邪恶的舌尖舔上了它腹部的毛和她的鞋底，最终不甘地缩了回去。  
樱重重地落在地上，滚出去两步远。然而她立刻就发现自己几乎毫发无损，她赶紧爬了起来。  
独角兽不见了。头发枯白的男人仰面躺在他们落地的地方，浊白的眼睛了无生气地盯着火光熊熊的天花板，七大英灵在那些影子中间刀剑相击，发出喑哑的声音。黑色的眼睛转向她，递过去一个秋天的烛火般微弱的笑意。  
樱哭了。她感到滚烫的空气呛进肺叶，胸腔里一片刺痛。可是她停不下来。  
雁夜的身体从左半边开始碎成了一片一片。  
她伸出手去，在模糊破碎的世界里摸索，终于握住了雁夜的手。  
“樱…回去…”  
她俯下身仔细地听，努力抑制自己的抽泣声。  
“这里…要崩塌了…”雁夜的手指紧了紧，然后不可挽回地松开，“已经没有秘密了…回去你所在的地方…我就在那里…”  
那只骨节凸起的手在她手中碎成一滩灰白色粉末的时候，樱用另一只手抹去了眼泪。  
她摇摇晃晃地站了起来，捡起草莓色的发带，然后头也不回地朝会馆主厅的大门冲去。  
火焰朝她扑来，一拥而上的时候，她奋力跨出门槛。

骑士在那里等候。  
她第一次在近处看到了那位全身漆黑的骑士。她忽然发现他和她想象的不一样，红色的血丝已然褪尽，骑士英俊的面容从下面露出来，清朗而温柔。  
他半蹲下身，朝她伸出一只手，紫罗兰色的长发流畅地抚过她被风吹得发红的面颊。  
她把手放进他的手心。  
骑士牵着她的手跃入夜空。

从上空飞过整个冬木市的时候，樱才终于开始环顾四周。天空比她来时更加黑暗，一束红光自市民会馆开始蔓延。月亮不见了，一轮黑色的圆取而代之。灼烧一切的黑色污泥源源不断地从那轮黑色的月亮里喷涌而出，她隐约听见空气里凄厉的惨叫由远而近。  
而她正在远离坟墓。  
“你是谁。”末了她对骑士说，紫罗兰在她视线前方像昙花一样绽放。  
“我是雁夜的骑士，”兰斯洛特回答，如同一位传奇中的高贵骑士那样温和而坚决，“是他唯一的同伴。”  
“是雁夜叔叔让你来救我的么？”她牵着他的手，像童话中的彼得•潘那样飞过夜晚波光粼粼的未远川，宏伟的大桥像一副上古巨龙的骸骨般沉没在黑暗里。  
“这里是他的世界，”兰斯洛特稍许回过脸，唇角微微勾起，轮廓像山川那样清俊浩远，“是从他对你未能完成的守护心愿中诞生的世界。在这里，这是我唯一能为他做的。”  
她点了点头，在接下来的路途中始终保持沉默。

骑士与樱降落在通往间桐邸的岔路上。兰斯洛特对她行了告别的礼，深紫色的长发垂下，将俊美的容颜切割成时光般的条状。骑士在她右手中指第二关节轻轻印下一吻。  
她微笑表示感谢，紫罗兰色的湖之骑士在夜晚深色的空气里渐渐变淡消失，再也寻不到一丝痕迹了。  
樱最后望了一眼远处蒸腾而起的红光不断冲淡逐渐微茫的夜色，转身往回走。  
她感到浑身虚脱一般的乏力，但是她依然颤巍巍地一步步爬上圆藏山，手里握着那条草莓色的发带。  
到达间桐邸的时候，她抬起头。  
这一次她终于看见了银河，深红色的银河，从深山町的一端一直延伸到新都的另一端，每一颗星星都是一颗传说中上古时代伟大的宝石。它们温和而坚决地簇拥着月亮，用自己暖绯红的光辉温暖她。  
红色的星星像时光沙漏里那些闪烁的星砂一样在她面前倾泻而下，流淌着组成一个男人卓越巍然的映像。宝石组成的西装在另一个世界里也熨得笔挺，像活着时一样一丝不苟，光耀斐然。  
樱记得那个影子，那是她很久以前的记忆里的某个人，不过这不重要了。  
她走过去停在他面前。  
星星像液体一样往四面八方流动，组成男人坚毅沉着的神情，樱要费不少劲才能从中辨认出一些温暖的线条。然而女孩却发自内心地快活起来，绽开一个大大的笑容。  
“樱，”远坂时臣伸出星光烁烁的手，有些不确定似的，小心翼翼地搭在她头顶，“今晚恐怕是最后一次见面了。从今以后，就靠你自己了，也像凛一样，作为令父亲骄傲的女儿坚强吧。”  
“明白，父亲大人。”她学着姐姐的样子挺直了身体，“虽然知道您不是真的，但是我还是很高兴，谢谢您。”  
星星做的远坂时臣似乎欣慰地笑了笑，生涩地摸了摸她的头，弄乱了她的头发。  
仿佛宇宙深处的某个力场消失了一般，殷红的星辰散开，像轻盈的尘埃那样缓缓升起，回到夜空之中的位置。  
直到远坂时臣消失许久以后，樱才抬起手，她感到掌心的发丝交错纵横，如同一幅命运的经纬图。  
她轻手轻脚地挪开门，钻进间桐邸大厅。  
下弦月已经沉到了离地平线不到一口气的地方，刻印虫大合唱不眠不休地在地板和墙的夹缝中上演，老柞树苍白蜷曲的枝上长满节疤，像枯骨的爪子一般扒在窗玻璃上，看起来即将破窗而入。  
间桐樱摸黑回到自己的房间，将发带系在头上，安静地闭上眼。  
天亮了。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 》本文灵感来源于尼尔•盖曼《星尘》和《坟场之书》，以及安房直子《紫丁香街的帽子屋》。感谢他们给我们带来这样美好的故事，感谢阿杆院长的大力推荐。  
> 》老柞树的梗来源于《冰与火之歌》，麻婆草心树的梗我已经想搞很久了。【死


End file.
